


without a doubt

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: miraculous one-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas in Paris, Cold, Dating, Delicious Pastries, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Forehead Kisses, I Love You, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Paris (City), Polar Express - freeform, Post Reveal, Presents, Snow, Winter, falling asleep, lovebirds, supportive parents, we all love tom and sabine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: "The low lit Christmas lights cast a shadow over the room, the ambiance serene. The blonde glanced out the windows at the gently falling snow, reminding him of his graceful bugaboo. He looked down at the thought and felt as if Marinette was an angel, glowing, in the otherwise dark room. Brushing his fingers over her collarbone, he realized he was so so lucky to have this miraculous girl’s presence in his life. Marinette, even her name was featherlight off his tongue. She really is perfect."orAdrien finds the family he always wanted on a snowy Christmas morning
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: miraculous one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	without a doubt

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this over summer break when I was in desperate need for Christmas
> 
> enjoy :)

Christmas was in full swing in the vibrant city of Paris. Family dinners around a glowing Christmas tree, stockings hung above a strong fireplace. Laughter rang through the streets as the sound of shoes slapping against the ancient cobblestone carried through the air. The annual Christmas Eve speech by the dearly beloved Mayor Bourgeois had come and gone, leaving only anticipation for the next day.  _ Christmas day _ !

For Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this meant savoring her last few moments of peace before the holiday rush that came without fail to the bakery each year. After opening meticulously wrapped presents and sharing her parents' excitement, they all would get dressed, begin the morning baking preparing more pastries than normal, and open the store to a multitude of customers waiting to quench their hunger. 

_ They make damn good pastries _ , at least in her opinion.

She hadn’t asked for anything spectacular this year. Some new fabrics for her designs and plants for her balcony were all she wanted. She hummed softly to herself while designing a new scarf. Marinette had entered into a new year's design competition to ring in the new year. She had about 75% of her pieces finished but needed the finishing touch.

The blunette felt Tikki snuggle further into her loose sweater, basking in the warmth. Yellow Christmas lights were strung around her room, lighting up her spirits. The Christmas fever is intensified by the pure snow tapping her trapdoor and circular window. She giggled to herself, thinking of how much Chat Noir hated anything wet. The other day on patrol, a fierce snowstorm had rolled in at the last minute, startling the charismatic cat. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Ladybug straggling behind, in search of dry shelter. At one point, she even threw a snowball at him, giggling at his squeamish demeanor.  _ Silly chaton. _

Marinette stood up and walked over to her mannequin, ready to start measuring and cutting the fabric. Before she could blink, two strong,  _ leather _ -clad arms wrapped around her slender waist. A chin rested on her shoulder. She grinned knowing who it was in an instant.

“Why hello, bugaboo,” the deep, masculine voice whispered in her ear. He then proceeded to kiss her cheek and bury his forehead in her shoulder.

She flipped herself around, lifting his head, and pecked his pink lips. Marinette, unfortunately, still had sewing to be done, so she swerved around him and walked over to her desk. This displeased Chat Noir as all he wanted was his lady’s full attention. With a slight hiss of  _ no  _ under his breath. Wrapping his arms around her once more, the boy dipped her romantically and pressed his lips on hers. Marinette blinked in surprise before wrapping her arms around him in response and kissing him back. Before too long the kiss became heated, both touching and tasting with reckless passion and fighting for dominance. 

A green flash interrupted the two lovers and Plagg flew away grumbling profanities, flying in search of his other half. Adrien stared into his girlfriend’s sapphire eyes, blown away at her beauty. Marinette, on the other hand, couldn’t believe her luck that her crush/partner/boyfriend was the same person. The same wonderful, kind, slightly oblivious but mostly handsome boyfriend. Pulling her right side up, Adrien squeezed her tight, thankful to be spending Christmas Eve with his princess safe by his side.

“C’mon let’s go see maman and papa,” Marinette pulled away and grabbed his wrist, bringing him to the trap door. After the reveal, Adrien and Marinette told her parents they were dating which immediately was responded with shouts for joy and a couple of tears. They then proceeded to beg Adrien to call them by their first names, Tom and Sabine respectively.

As the months flew by, he became very acquainted with the Dupain-Cheng household. Most nights, he would stay with Marinette, warmth enveloping her as she slept and only went home to visit Nathalie. His dad could care less about his whereabouts. Regardless, Marinette, Tom, and Sabine were more of a family than anyone before.

He snagged a bite of a leftover croissant left on the marble countertop and sidled over to the couch where the older couple and Marinette had settled down, preparing to start a movie. The blonde lifted Marinette and plopped her on his lap, the girl cuddling his neck. The boy smiled, filled to the brim with love, and kissed her soft forehead. The two were so swept up in one another they didn’t notice Tom and Sabine’s look of total adoration towards the two lovebirds. 

The opening credits of Polar Express rolled on the screen and Marinette could barely keep her eyes open after the large feast she had earlier. So, without hesitation, she drifted off into dreamland, powered by food, and the warmth Adrien was emitting. Her nose burrowed deeper into the smooth cotton t-shirt her kitty was wearing. 

Before Adrien could blink, the movie was over and his adorable girlfriend was sound asleep on his chest, lightly snoring. Sabine snagged a blanket and gently wrapped it around her peaceful daughter and dopey (soon to be) son. Adrien nodded his head in thanks as Sabine and her husband treaded down the stairs to their floor of the apartment. 

The low lit Christmas lights cast a shadow over the room, the ambiance serene. The blonde glanced out the windows at the gently falling snow, reminding him of his graceful bugaboo. He looked down at the thought and felt as if Marinette was an angel, glowing, in the otherwise dark room. Brushing his fingers over her collarbone, he realized he was so so lucky to have this miraculous girl’s presence in his life. _ Marinette _ , even her name was featherlight off his tongue. She really is  _ perfect _ .

A yawn rang out through the quietness, alerting the boy that his princess had awoken from her slumber. She peeked from under her delicate eyelashes at her love. “Merry Christmas, Chaton.”

Adrien’s heart swelled at the endearment and brushed her luscious blue hair behind her ear. He pecked her cheek, then her forehead, then her chin, all the while Marinette got fussy wanting his kisses somewhere else. Her boyfriend let out a soft chuckle and put one finger under her chin, leaning ever so slowly closer to his girl. Inches, centimeters, millimeters past until his lips touched hers. A wicked idea crossed his mind. With one arm, he wrapped it under her knees and pulled her to him while standing up simultaneously.

“Adrien Agreste!” she shrieked, surprised at his sudden movement. “Put me down!”

Lightly, he Eskimo kissed her nose and smirked. “Never, my Mari.”

Marinette grunted and playfully punched his shoulder. Adrien walked up the two sets of stairs and deposited her on the pink loft bed. The designer pulled her comforter up over them to keep out the cold. Unfortunately, the attic has its downfalls. Cold seeps in very easily causing it to be ten degrees colder than downstairs. The twin-tailed blunette could care less because of her hot box sleeping next to her. Adrien provided all the warmth she would ever need. From his sweet smiles to kind gestures, he was the only man for her. He really is  _ perfect _ .

Morning came quickly, the sun awaking the two as its rays basked their faces in its joy. Marinette did her best to wipe away the sleepiness from her face as Adrien helped her down the loft’s ladder. He kissed her sweet lips, not caring about her morning breath and whispered a raspy,  _ good morning _ . The girl hummed and sighed softly, leaving the room to brush her teeth as Adrien followed. After a delightful Christmas Morning breakfast around the vibrant Christmas tree, the four sat down to open presents. 

“Adrien, sweetie, are you sure you don’t need to go home for Christmas?” her maman asked.

Tom added to his wife’s question, “If you need to leave, son, it’s ok. But just know we are always here for anything you need.”

He shook his head. Adrien couldn’t help but welcome the feeling of love with open arms as the gang hugged him in a Dupain-Cheng sandwich. So this was family. He loved it. He wanted more and more and more of it. The concept of love had never truly penetrated his heart until Marinette.  _ Oh, how he loved this girl.  _

As Christmas Day grew to a close, Adrien gifted his beau one last present. Not a new sketchbook or fabric. Neither a ladybug keychain (although he would keep that in mind for next year), nor a piece of jewelry. Adrien Agreste gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng his heart, soul, mind, his everything. Tears were shed and the  _ I love you _ vow was exchanged. 

And then the love of his life gave her heart to him too.  _ Without a doubt _ , Adrien knew that he was where he was meant to be, cuddled up to his girlfriend, blocking out the bitterness of the storms to come. 

_ Oh, how he loved Christmas.  _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on insta @marinetteblogg and Tumblr @writingnette


End file.
